


The First Rehearsal

by adhoori



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhoori/pseuds/adhoori
Summary: The first press of lips is awkward. Armie’s lips are chapped and his stubble coarse against Timmy’s face as they try to find a rhythm.They break apart, when Luca says “No, no. no. Try to really feel it. Be vulnerable, forget we are watching. This is a private moment with someone you love.”He looks at Armie and they both chuckle, knowing that the ice is shattered completely. Timmy feels the exact moment his nerves are gone and he feels his shoulders relax. He sees Armie loosen his stance, grinning at him and Timmy tries to think like Elio. He catalogs Armie’s face, his blue eyes, the soft looking hair that swept across his forehead, the laugh lines on his face, his boyish grin, his tanned skin and finds himself moving closer, determined to get it right.(Literally just ~2k of their first meeting and rehearsal, I have a lot of feels bear with me you guys.)





	The First Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> So I found @lookingforatardis‘s post about the lack of charmie fics and figured I should just write one myself. Thank you for the prompt! I hope I did justice to this, but it’s been a while since I’ve written anything so please be gentle haha. Anyway, here goes nothing.

Timmy tries to focus on what his piano teacher is saying but for the hundredth time that day, his thoughts wander. Today is the day. Armie is coming to Crema, to the set. Of their movie. That he’s signed. With Armie. He still has a hard time believing that something like this came to him, that Luca saw something in him and saw him fit to play this wonderful part. He forces himself to get back to the sheet music, the piano playing isn’t going to teach itself, when-

“Hey! It’s Timmy, right? Hi, I’m Armie, it’s so good to finally meet you!”

His first thought is _“Oh wow, this dude is huge”_ which of course, makes him flush and drop his music; _great job so far, Timmy_. He fumbles an excuse to his piano teacher and walks over to Armie, hoping he looked at least a little unbothered and mildly cool in front of someone he’d admired for so long.

“Hey man, it’s great to meet you too, um I’m kind of in the middle of a piano lesson and uh we’re almost done and maybe if you’re still free I can come see you in a bit; only if you’re not doing anything, of course-”

There’s a large hand on his shoulder and one of Armie’s warm, crinkly-eyed smiles aimed at him and he knows that any notion he had of being cool just went out the window.

“Relax, I get it, man, they’ve got you doing a bunch of stuff in the film. Tell you what, come find me when you’re done and maybe we can have dinner while you catch me up on what’s been happening so far?”

“Of course, yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

The rest of the piano lesson goes relatively smoothly now that he’s met Armie and he’s actually a nice guy who seems genuinely interested in what Timmy’s been up to in Crema so far. They finish up within the hour and his teacher thinks they’ve done a great job so far which makes him feel better about learning two instruments and a language without messing things up.

It’s almost six when he’s freshened up after the lesson and he wonders if it’s too early to go find Armie. He runs into Luca on his way and apparently dinner is at Luca’s in a while and he’s supposed to bring Armie with him. He walks over to where Armie’s supposed to be staying and before he knows it, he’s being welcomed inside with a quick hug and one of those disarming smiles Armie keeps aiming at him.

Timmy tells him about dinner at Luca’s and fills him up on what’s been happening so far. It’s been a busy couple of weeks for him, but Crema is quietly beautiful and now that he tries to remember, his weeks have kind of passed in a sweet summer haze with the sun on his back and the cobblestones under his feet while he practices his Italian, guitar, and piano as much as he can.

Armie seems to love Crema so far, gleefully announcing that Italian summers are so much better than the hot summers in Denver. They go back and forth, Armie asks him everything about Italy and Timmy realizes he’s instantly comfortable when he finds himself asking questions about The Social Network that he never thought he’d get to ask.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Armie asks as they’re walking towards their bikes.

“Um, I have a guitar lesson in the morning but that’s pretty much it. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could show me around a little?”

“Yeah, of course! There’s this great expresso place not too far away, we should go. I think I’ve been there every day so far. I might have a problem.” he says, making Armie laugh.

They bike to Luca’s, which isn’t too far thankfully; because Timmy’s had a long day and is pleasantly tired. Dinner is loud and frequently punctuated by Armie’s laugh as he meets and undoubtedly charms everyone. Timmy is happy to just sit, eat and catch up on his messages. He shoots a quick text to his mom and takes a second helping of that amazing pasta. He’s fiddling around with his phone, feeling a little drowsy, thinking if it’d be rude if he slipped out and crashed early when Armie comes up to him.

“Hey, so Luca wants to do a quick rehearsal tomorrow before we start shooting the day after. Does that work for you?”

“Sure, sounds good! Uh, I was thinking of heading back, I have an early day tomorrow. I’ll see you at rehearsal?”

“Do you mind if I head out with you? It’s been great, but to be honest, I’m a little jet lagged still.”

The silence is companionable as they head back. He feels slightly more awake with the languid breeze against his face and the occasional question by Armie. It’s barely been a day but there’s something about him that puts Timmy at ease. Something in the genuine warmth of his voice and the way he fit right in with everyone, exuding a sense of camaraderie that took Timmy a week to achieve.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Armie asks, and Timmy huffs out a laugh. _I can’t believe Armie Hammer is nervous about this._

“Yeah, a little bit. I, uh don’t have a lot of experience and I want to do this justice, you know?”

“Yeah, me too. I’ve never done anything quite like this either.”

Somehow, hearing Armie admit he was nervous makes him feel better. Timmy wishes him a good night and they exchange numbers before parting ways. All the lessons and the socializing finally catches up with him and he’s out like a light, as soon as he lies down.

 

 

They grab lunch with Luca and the others and Timmy rushes through the script one last time before rehearsal. Luca said they were rehearsing in the backyard today and everyone sort of drifts apart after lunch, with a few of them having their own stuff to do and a few who tag along to catch his first rehearsal with Armie.

“Okay guys, let’s do scene seventy-two, okay?”

He flips through the script, trying to find scene seventy-two when he sees it. _Elio and Oliver kiss_.

Well, Luca had certainly chosen a good one to break the ice. He can feel his stomach wind itself in knots, not knowing if they’d get the tone right without making it look dirty, or god forbid, _awkward_.

He looks at Armie who gives him a smile and seems to be thinking the same thing. They move over to a sunlit patch and lean on their elbows, facing the sun. Armie gives him a reassuring look with a smile that says ‘we got this’ and he feels slightly better. He looks at Luca, who’s taken a seat and seems to be waiting for them. Timmy takes a moment, tries to get into Elio’s frame of mind and inches closer. The first press of lips is awkward. Armie’s lips are chapped and his stubble coarse against Timmy’s face as they try to find a rhythm.

They break apart, when Luca says “No, no. no. Try to really _feel_ it. Be vulnerable, forget we are watching. This is a private moment with someone you _love_.”

He looks at Armie and they both chuckle, knowing that the ice is shattered completely. Timmy feels the exact moment his nerves are gone and he feels his shoulders relax. He sees Armie loosen his stance, grinning at him and Timmy tries to think like Elio. He catalogs Armie’s face, his blue eyes, the soft looking hair that swept across his forehead, the laugh lines on his face, his boyish grin, his tanned skin and finds himself moving closer, determined to get it right.

It’s better this time, he can instantly tell. He lets his hands find purchase in Armie’s hair, tries to focus on the warm hands on his jaw, Armie’s lips catching his. Timmy swipes his tongue across Armie’s bottom lip, his hands cupping Armie’s face, his fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. He feels Armie return the gesture with his hands spanning Timmy’s waist, moving up slowly, before cradling his face again. He sees Armie flush all the way below his neck and knows he’s the same way. Things slow down for a bit and pick right up when Timmy chases the soft exhale Armie makes, with his lips. He opens his eyes halfway through, takes a moment to marvel the way the sunlight is hitting Armie’s face just so, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones before he’s swept up in the slow drag of his lips against Armie’s, of Armie’s stubble against his face. They make out for what feels like hours and if he’s being honest, Timmy is kind of lost in the way Armie’s hands feel on his face, the careful way he holds him and the soft, languid kisses coupled with soft sighs. He needs a break, or there’s going to be a _situation_ and judging by the way Armie seems to be slowing down, he feels the same.

They break apart, and for an instant, Timmy’s face feels cold from where Armie’s hands held him. He looks at Armie, who looks thoroughly debauched, his hair askew and his lips red and spit slick from the kissing. He imagines that he looks the same. He aims for a carefree smile that probably comes off as shy and nervous, but it’s okay because for once, Armie doesn’t seem so sure of himself either. They look at each other for a moment before Armie stands up, clearing his throat and brushing off his pants before helping Timmy up. He turns around to know what Luca thought of it but to his surprise, there’s no one there. He looks at Armie who seems equally surprised.

“I guess they left us, huh?” Armie says, laughing softly.

He pushes his hands deeper into his pockets, nerves coming back. “Yeah, I uh, I guess they did.”

Timmy figures this is it, they go back to their rooms and do their own thing till they have to shoot, but Armie surprises him when he reaches out and squeezes the back of his neck with a genuine smile and asks, “Do you still want to grab that expresso? I could use one, to be honest.”

Just like that, he feels at ease and smiles gratefully as he leads them to the hole in the wall cafe. It’s almost sunset as they leave the villa. The sky is orange and pink and violet all at once, and he breathes in deep, trying to rid himself of Armie’s citrus and pine scent that had invaded his senses. The conversation is hushed, almost intimate. And if his hand tingles every time it brushes with Armie’s then no one but him has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Feel free to prompt me on tumblr (adhoori.tumblr.com) I would love to write more! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated, thank you :)


End file.
